


Not Bad For Lost Bath Time

by BrokenSaku



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSaku/pseuds/BrokenSaku
Summary: Sho comes home to a horny Hiroto. But, Sho has a “long bath policy.” Who are we kidding, Sho would not miss an opportunity to be with Hiroto despite his “strict policies.”
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Sho/Miyama Hiroto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Not Bad For Lost Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, so I’m sorry if there are many spelling or grammatical mistakes in the fic.  
> Hope you enjoy anyways :))

Sho took his shoes off after closing the front door. The clock on the wall on his right signaled midnight, and he wondered, if his Hiroto was already home. He checked the shoe placements beneath him. Would it be one of those lucky nights? One where his boyfriend would have come home earlier than usual, allowing Sho to greet his lover in pj’s, without an exhausted complexion? The thought made Sho’s heart pound with excitement, previous tiredness slung out of the figurative window.  
Hiroto’s shoes were there. Sho rapidly headed straight into the bedroom.  
Once in the room, he saw a half asleep Hiroto, peacefully listening to music trough his earphones, spread across the pearly white bedsheets. Sho smiled. He seldom got to see this side of Hiroto. The usually smug, entitled goofball, in a state of ideal equanimity. Absolutely ethereal.

“Tadaima.” Sho said loud enough for his lover to hear.

Hiroto took of his headphones and stared. “Hey. Take a shower today, yeah?” The sentence was short, but intended for Sho, and Sho only.

Sho knew what the younger meant. So, he directed himself to the attached bathroom immediately, and smiled at himself. Oh, how he loved the man.  
Sho was used to taking long baths once he returned home, sometimes for hours on end. It was a habit him and Hiroto had come to the agreement of. Unless there was an “emergency”, his bath time would be conserved.  
He finished cleaning up in a breeze, only coming out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. Sho headed back to the bedroom, only for him to see a shirtless Hiroto laying calmly on top of the bed. Sho smirked as he got closer.

“What’s gotten you so needy today?” Sho whispered in a baritone. He sat on top of Hiroto’s lap, gently cupping the younger’s jaw with his hand.

Hiroto moaned as a response. He thrusted his hips upwards to meet Sho’s crotch, the later kissing him hungrily. Both of their moans and groans got louder and louder as they both searched for the friction they yearned for, movements harsher as more time went along.  
The two decided to stop momentarily. In the time span, Sho slid Hiroto’s sweatpants and boxers teasingly, making the younger squirm, reminding Sho how hard he actually was. Sho took of the towel enveloping his area, leaving both of the men naked. Hiroto moved across the bed, letting his spine meet the cold surface of the bed’s headboard. They decided to continue there.  
Sho started nibbling on the younger’s neck, soft skin meeting plump lips, leaving red patches all over the pale expansion. Hiroto gripped Sho’s nape with one hand, and ran through the still damp hair with the other. He let out moans wantonly, only driving the elder to kiss him more, to leave hickeys on his neck, leading to strange looks at work the next morning. He did not care at the moment. It felt too god to care.  
Sho started moving downwards, but never stopped kissing Hiroto as he did. Neck, collarbones, stomach, thighs, all deserved endless amounts of love, and Sho wanted to give them as much affection they deserved. He never intended to stop, especially not when he elicited such provocative noises from the younger. However, he also had needs that kissing wouldn’t arrange for him. Luckily, Hiroto in a way read his mind.  
He felt Hiroto’s hand grip his member, pumping up and down slowly. Sho moaned at the sensation, pinching Hiroto’s nipples to give his lover a stimuli as well. The pumping progressively got quicker and quicker, and Sho felt like he was going to explode already.

“S-stop. I’m gonna cum.” Sho warned, stopping the younger’s movement’s immediately. He locked lips with the younger firmly, cupping Hiroto’s face with both hands.

“Can I ride you?” Hiroto asked with puppy dog eyes once they parted from their kiss. How was Sho saying no to that?

They switched positions. Hiroto sat on Sho’s lap, never taking his eyes off him.

“No stretching?” Sho asked, facetiously shocked. 

“Stretched while waiting for you.”

This turned Sho on even more. The fact that Hiroto prepared himself while Sho was working sent his blood downwards unintentionally. He imagined the younger squirming and moaning his name as he stretched himself alone, only the thought of him getting fucked later on as a reference. God, he was rock hard now.  
Hiroto grabbed the lube he left under a pillow, taking its lid off and smearing the liquid on his slim fingers. He wrapped his hand around Sho's hard cock. Sho bit his lip hard and exalted heavily the second the contact was made.  
Jun slicked Sho up quickly before moving forward and lining himself up. He slowly sank down onto Sho's cock and his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the wonderful fullness. He let out a breathy moan, bracing himself on the elder’s hips for support.  
Hiroto began moving up and down at a reasonable pace, letting out sounds of sheer pleasure. Sho was letting loose groans of satisfaction each time his cock met with Hiroto’s clenching entrance. As their movements became more rough and fast, the bedroom only enclosed heavy breathing, both of the men’s erotic noises, the sound of skin meeting skin, and the bed creaking because of the force the fucking.  
Sho was close, and he felt as though Hiroto was too. He decided there and then to flip Hiroto on his back, slinging the younger’s leg on his sliding shoulder. Sho entered in one swift movement, eliciting a high-pitched moan from Hiroto. Sho pounded into the younger, showing no mercy in his thrusting, only searching for his and Hiroto’s release at this point. 

“S-Sho, harder, please, faster, Sho, p-please.” 

Sho has no choice but to speed up his thrusts, moving as fast as he physically could. He was so close, so perfectly close.  
Hiroto led out one last moan, louder than the prior ones, and came on his stomach and Sho’s chest. He could not get rid off the stars he saw once his orgasm shook his nerves vigorously. Hiroto clenched around Sho, tipping the elder over to release as well, leading him to fill Hiroto with his seed. Sho kept his relentless thrusts for a couple of seconds. He pulled out and laid next to Hiroto, attempting to catch his breath. Sho wrapped his arms around Hiroto after some time, spooning the younger as a prior question popped up in his head once again.

“What made you so horny today?” The elder asked unashamed.

“I don’t know. I came back here at around eight, and started missing you while waiting for you to come home.” He explained lethargically.

“Well, it was a pleasant surprise.”

“I hope this was worth your lost bath time.”

The two giggled. They felt fuzzy, and warm. There was nothing more familiar than being in each other’s arms, satisfied by the sensation of being loved.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
